I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Sierra Rose the Hedgehog
Summary: No summary. I'm still working hard on this one, and I could use some help from other writers.   ' Please review and tell me what you think! Knuxouge with some SonAmy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note~ A Knuxouge fanfic, for all us Knuxouge fans. X3 I haven't gotten very far on this story- I think I might have Writer's Block for it- so if anyone has any ideas for a story like this I'm open to suggestions! This prologue might be weak, I know, but please review and let me know what you think.**

PROLOGUE:

Lightning flashed overhead. Dark black clouds had rolled in and rain was pouring down. The water was tickling the red echidna's fur but he stood firm beside the large green Emerald he was compelled to guard.

_At all costs_, he swore to himself,_ I must protect the Master Emerald!_

Lightning suddenly lit up the ruins where the shrine of the Master Emerald was. The red echidna's muscles tensed when he thought he saw a shadow of a figure slip stealthily behind one of the stone pillars.

"Who's there? Who are you?" he demanded. No answer. The echidna waited, his muscles still tensed, ready for a fight, but still no one answered. He relaxed when he realized he'd just been seeing things.

_Anyone who thinks they can doublecross me and steal the Emerald must be crazy,_ the red echidna thought to himself proudly as the storms continued to roll. Still he kept silent vigil by the Master Emerald. Many times had people with their intents set on stealing the Emerald out of greed approached, and every time they were dissuaded. The most of those times, Knuckles, the red echidna, remembered that he had been the one to fend off every robber. Each robber never crossed his path again, because they knew what would happen if they tried to mess with the Master Emerald.

Well, except for one.

Knuckles watched lightning strike a tree in the distance as he remembered her mysterious, shadowy figure. Rouge the Bat always had her eyes on anything shiny and valuable, and the Master Emerald was included in that context. Thus, countless times Rouge had attempted to steal the Master Emerald from underneath Knuckles' nose. Knuckles had always managed to thwart her, but Rouge never failed to annoy him, whether she was trying to steal the Master Emerald or not.

Of course, every time things began to get tough, or when jewels were not involved in the mission, Rouge would abandon her purpose and look for something else to do. Knuckles didn't like her flirty, arrogant attitude. She was always so playful or sarcastic, never serious. Knuckles found that irritating.

Knuckles looked up when the raindrops ceased to fall on his head. The storm clouds had begun to roll away. Rays of sunshine was creeping out through the clouds, revealing blue sky. He shook off the thoughts of Rouge and nodded to himself. Yes, even when things got tough, Knuckles always knew they would eventually be all right.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1:**

**The Chase (Part 1 of 2)**

Rouge hung upside down from a tree and looked down at the city below her. Nighttime had fallen- her prime time. Swooping down from the trees, she began to fly high and scan the city. A flashing, shiny light occurred out of the corner of her eye. She smiled as she realized what it was. A jewel. Soon to be _her _jewel.

It was inside a heavily guarded building. But Rouge slipped her way through the alarms with ease. Nothing was going to stand in her way of getting of what she wanted.

As she made her way to the case in which the jewel was in, Rouge admired the priceless gem's shine. _Look at that shine. Such beauty, such power,_ she thought. She removed the top to the case and reached in, grasping the jewel. She chuckled as she held the jewel in her hand. _Just like me. _

Alarms suddenly went off loudly. Red lights flashed everywhere. Rouge glanced around, her muscles having already been tensed in preparation to escape rapidly. She had come well-aware of the risk that she would be caught, as it was every time she decided to take a jewel into her possession. Slipping the jewel into her pocket, she began to flap her wings and hurriedly soared out of the room, just before guards clothed in blue uniforms burst into the room to apprehend her.

Rouge made her way down the winding halls of the building. She turned her head slightly to glance behind her, knowing it wouldn't be long before the guards would realize she was no longer in the room and had tried to slip away. And sure enough, there they came running, still clutching black iron guns.

"My, my," she said to herself with a small chuckle. "They think they can take my little diamond." She did a closed-mouth chuckle. "Hmm-hmm. Are they in for a surprise."

With that, Rouge took an abrupt turn to the left. A half of the men chasing her ran off in the opposite direction, but still several of them were hot on her trail. Rouge chuckled again, positive she could outsmart them. But the joke was on her when she turned the corner and realized she had come to a dead end. She gasped and turned around, backing away as the policemen caught up with her.

"Ha!" declared the leading officer. "We got her now."

"Yup. Looks like she's the one we've been looking for," said his companion with a snort, his gun still lifted and ready to shoot if necessary. "Wanted for several other jewel robberies."

Rouge continued to back up slowly until her back was fully pressed against the wall. _Trapped,_ she snarled silently.

"Now are you gonna come quietly?" growled the leading officer. "Or do I need to bring out the hand-cuffs?"

Rouge refused to respond. She continued to scan the room rapidly, searching desperately for some way to escape.

"Ha-ha. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide," said the guard. "We gotcha cornered."

Rouge blinked. Suddenly she noticed the window on the wall nearby. A sly smirk spread across her face and she grinned at the guards. "That's what you think, honey. HYAH!" With a forceful cry, she sped out from beneath the guard's menacing glare and gave the glass window a rough kick, shattering it. Wasting no time, she rushed out the window and began to fly away.

"She's gettin' away!" snarled the guard. He ordered the other guards to go after the bat, then swiftly pulled out his walkie-talkie and spoke roughly into it, alerting other policemen, who awaited below in cars, to give chase.

Rouge flew as fast as she could. She had a sinking feeling she was really pushing her luck this time, but as she felt the smooth gem in her pocket, she knew it would be worth it. She looked down at the police-cars speeding down the road below her and wondered why they even bothered giving chase. But then she heard the humming of rotors behind her and turned to see black helicopters with the yellow star mark of the police troops on the side of the aircraft. They were coming for her.

**TBC**

* * *

** How was that? Not the longest chapter in the world, I know, but I did try my best. Hope you enjoyed.**

**I will do my best to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
